Audio systems with low noise are much sought after, as the presence of noise decreases listening enjoyment. There are many sources of noise in audio systems, including amplifier hiss, media, power supply hum, component vibration, external noise intrusion, etc. One source of noise is electromagnetic interference, which can couple at acoustic frequencies into the path between an audio amplifier output and its load, one or more speakers. This may sometimes be mitigated with the addition of adequate electromagnetic shielding, but there is an ongoing need for reduction of noise from electromagnetic coupling in audio systems.